Stranded and Stuck
by SnowflakesinWinter
Summary: Kagome and her brother Souta have been stranded on an island after their plane crashed. They meet Rin, a shy girl of 17 or so, and begin to find ways to escape from the island. Rating may change later. Sess/Kag and Rin/Souta later.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hi guys! New story, long details. Read and enjoy, but don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

I swam as fast as I could towards the land, with my brother right behind me. I felt my adrenaline kick in as we neared the patch of land. We finally collapsed, exhausted on the sandy beach of the island. My brother panted, and soon dozed off. My own fear of danger kept me awake, and I checked around me for any signs of danger before I curled next to my brother. I never slept, even when my eyelids were fighting to stay open, simply because I could not risk being attacked. When he finally woke up after what seemed like hours, although I was sure it had only been forty-five minutes or so, it was his turn to keep a watch while I finally got to rest. I fell into a fitful sleep, frequently waking up every five minutes or so. I remained in this state for about half an hour, before I finally drifted off, and a few minutes later, my dear brother woke me up with a shout of glee. I grumbled before pushed my body off the ground, and stood beside him. He was pointing to a flesh coloured blob clutching a piece of wood about ten meters away from the island. How the wood appeared I had no idea.

I squinted, and saw that in was, in fact, a woman, who seemed to be unconscious. I muttered a few choice words under my breath before plunging into the frigid seawater again. I swam towards the woman, and grabbed hold of her arm before pulling her towards the island. Once we reached the shore, my brother hauled the woman away from me, and leant her against the tree before checking her pulse. He found it to be quite weak, and decided that the best plan of action was to build a shelter of sorts. By this time, the sun was already bathing the horizon with its rays, turning it red and I found myself, oddly, feeling relaxed. This was the only time since the last few chaotic months that I had felt that my responsibilities had disappeared, along with the plane that we were supposed to be flying to California from Japan in. My brother was busy at work finding things that we could build a shelter with, and I rushed to help him. He brushed me off before heading into the jungle close to island was coated in a layer of green plants, and it seemed that we were situated in a small hollow where there were only small plants. I could hear wildlife, or at least I hope it was wildlife, crashing through the undergrowth around us. Small bushes with berries surrounded us, providing some colour to the otherwise green landscape. I heard a sound behind me, and whirled around, my heartbeat increasing its pace.

I realised that it was the woman who had made the noise, and cautiously approached her. I had learnt that it was never good to approach people who were injured and didn't know you. She caught sight of me, and struggled to stand. I forgot my plan of action, and ran to her, forcing her back on the ground. Even I, who had absolutely no medical training whatsoever, as that was my brother's area of expertise, could tell that she was still too weak to function properly. She had a look of fear on her face, and I realised that she was only in her teens. She could be at most nineteen, although my guess was seventeen. I spoke calmly to her, soothing her and reassuring her that no harm would come to her. She didn't seem to relax, and I could tell her muscles were tense and she was ready to bolt at a moment's notice. I backed away, giving her some space between us. When I did that, she visibly relaxed the tiniest fraction. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but then, my brother entered the camp, balancing leaves and branches on his unloaded them onto the ground, then straightened his back, wincing at the crack sound it made as the bones straightened. He then noticed the girl and me, and strode over to her. "Hello, my name is Souta, that's my sister Kagome back there." He said while jerking his thumb at me. How polite. The girl stuttered "M...My name is R..Rin." My brother, being the charming gentleman he is, continued with "Well then, Rin, will you allow me to examine you for injuries?" Rin nodded her head, prompting him to crouch next to her and search for injuries. Other than a nasty bruise that was turning a purplish colour on her head and a few scratches on her arms, she was relatively unharmed physically. Mentally, I wasn't so sure. I gingerly walked towards her, careful not to startle her anymore that she already was.

* * *

A/N: I will only post the next chapter if I get reviews, because I just want to know that people are actually reading the story. Flames are fine. A simple 'I like this' or 'I think you should improve on...' would be appreciated.


	2. Danger

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers who took the time to review! The rest of you, please REVIEW! I breath in reviews.

* * *

I planted my butt next to her gently, and introduced myself yet again. "Hi Rin. My name is Kagome, as you've obviously learnt, and I'm twenty-five years of age this July. Anyway, I have a degree in law and a few other achievements here and there, but nothing super special really. How 'bout you?" She answered hesitantly with "My name is Rin, and I'm eighteen this year, but I'm will be studying at the Cambridge University next year. I'm an orphan, and my parents died when I was six years of age." My eyes must have shown some of my emotions then, because she shrank away with a strange look on her face. I shook my head to clear it, then struck up another conversation, this time concerning the school of her choice.

Souta had built a foundation for the shelter, and he yelled at me to stop chit-chatting and to help him. I grumbled but pushed my lazy ass of the ground and strutted over to help him. Together we made a shelter big enough to hold about six people, although it seemed like it could collapse. When I voiced this concern, all my brother did was shrug his shoulders and send a retort flying at me. " You try finding materials on a place you have no idea what may be lying in wait for you!"I don't know why, but that retort made me feel angry all of a sudden. "Oh yeah? Maybe you should try plunging into the water to save a kid when there are probably SHARKS in the freakin' water!"I screamed at him. He looked at me with fire burning in his eyes, before it extinguished and was replaced with regret. I calmed down quickly, and muttered a 'sorry' before returning to Rin's side.

I knelt next to Rin, who was trembling slightly at my outburst, and she pushed me away. I was stunned, until I thought back to what I had said and mentally slapped myself for it. I reprimanded myself sternly, cursing the fact that I had forgotten the subject of my yelling could most definitely hear me. I explained to her that what I had said was in the fit of anger, and that I didn't really mean what I said. She relaxed, and huddled next to me. I realised that it was already late afternoon, and tried to think back to the start. We had been on this island for about eighteen hours, beginning at about nine or so the night before. It was hard to keep track of time.

Just then, my stomach interrupted y train of thought, and I realised I was starving. I hadn't eaten since dinner on the plane, and my stomach was lamenting that fact. I got up and walked towards the berry bushes, only to find that they were most probably poisonous. I pouted, before searching for Souta. He was missing, and I felt a jolt of fear shoot through me. What had happened to him? I couldn't lose him! He was the only family I had left in this world! The object of my worries appeared just then, and he was carrying FOOD! Then, I realised that they were rabbits with their neck wrung and I turned green. The logical side of me argued that there was no choice, but the side of me that loved fluffy little animals was weeping.

My stomach decided for me with another loud grumble, and I rushed forward to help Souta. He was carrying about three rabbits, and he clutched a knife in his hand. I realised it was the pocket knife I had given him when he was seventeen, two years ago. He dropped onto the sand, right after dumping the rabbits down. He stared at me, silently willing me me to the girl scouts and Souta to the boy scouts when we were younger. I began skinning the to prepare the rabbits. I reluctantly picked up the pocket knife, and grabbed the nearest rabbit. I clamped my eyes shut, scrunching up my face. I slowly opened them, and breathing heavily, yelled for Rin to close her eyes. She didn't have to see this. I thanked my lucky stars that my mother had sent rabbit, wincing at the mess. I nearly puked when the skin came off, it was so disgusting. Souta had turned away, and he seemed to be gathering firewood. I swallowed, before slicing the rabbit into strips so it could be cooked. Souta always carried a lighter with him I remembered, but since it was a plane flight he was prohibited to do so.

I heard scratching sounds from his figure, and realised he was trying to start a spark. Rin, meanwhile, had fallen asleep with her head tilted against the tree. I rallied myself for the next rabbit, cursing whatever Kami that had landed us into this mess. Souta spoke up "Kagome, do you think we'll survive this?" I turned to face him with a shocked expression, then rearranged my facial features. I smiled at him, saying, "Of course we will! After all, why shouldn't we!" I finished skinning the rabbit, and carted off the remains. I spotted a few coloured blotches in the sea not far from us, squinting to see what they were. My clothes had dried a while ago, and I had no desire to re-enter the water. Then again, we needed whatever resources we could get our hands on. I stripped of my outer jacket, thankful I had chosen to wear thicker layers while in the plane, and looked to Souta before wading into the water. He raised his eyebrows, but then he realised what I had seen. I pushed against the waves, struggling to reach the bags. I was much weaker than before, and I could feel my body protesting. I reached the bags, grabbing hold of as many as possible. I treaded water as I looped them together with some string I found drifting near me, and threw the string over my shoulder before heading towards the shore.

I saw some dark shape in the water, but dismissed it as my imagination. Then, I spotted Souta standing at the shore with pure terror on his face, and turned back to realise that there was a fin following me. My eyes widened, and panic travelled through my body. My adrenaline kicked in, forcing me forwards and away from the shark. I kept my pace up, refusing to let go of the bags behind me. The shark seemed to be stalking me, waiting for the right time to strike. A few more meters to the shore, my mind told me, and I increased my pace, hoping I would escape unscathed. Souta was standing at the very edge of the shore, and I resolved to reach him no matter what. I felt something underneath me, and realised I was in great danger. The shark was preparing to strike, with me as the goal. I realised I would die if I didn't do something, and grabbed one of the bags, detaching it from the string before aiming for the shark and biffing it on the head. It didn't seem to affect it, only enraging it further.

I felt sand under my feet then, and realised that if I could lead the shark a little further, it would be beached. It seemed focused on my, and I darted off to the left, leading it to shallower water. It wasn't very big, and I strained to reach land. The shark decided to strike, and I screamed, feeling the rough skin on my legs. I kicked out, effectively hitting it on the nose. Souta, seeing this, sprinted to me and sent a kick towards the shark. I seized the chance, throwing the bags on the nearest piece of rock before shouting "Souta! Lead it into the shallow water!" He understood, and swam nearer to the shore, following me. The shark followed us, enraged. I saw the water around me had turned reddish in colour, but took no notice, eager on getting rid of the predator.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just realised that all my spacings for the start of a paragraph have disappeared. Put up with this for a while my dear readers. Don't forget to review! Oh and the next chapter should be soon.


End file.
